


Two halves of a whole

by SupernaturalDingleBean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Nasty stuff in general, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, alchohol, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalDingleBean/pseuds/SupernaturalDingleBean
Summary: Updates every other Thursday! Next update day: May 14thWhen your born a gray heart is imprinted on your hand. The moment you touch your soulmate this heart turns the color of your soul, a tiny heart forming in the color of your soulmates. Roman and Remus were born rather... unique. Their marks were colored the moment they popped out, for Roman a large red heart and a smaller green one. While for Remus it was a large green heart and a smaller red one. Due to societal taboos they were separated, but fate will always have her way.





	1. Disclaimer

This is Incest. Don't like it, don't read it. 

Also you kids ignoring the mature warning. Y'all shouldn't do that, it'll do more harm than you think.


	2. Lies, lies, lies~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback on my story. If you don't ship it please do not harass me or my readers.
> 
> Also I have never been to catholic school, help *^*"

The hospital room was lively, to say the least. Multiple doctors and nurses stood around a screaming and panting woman as she attempted to expel her bundles of joy. 

Her sweaty husband stood by her side, attempting to console the banshee on the stirrups. With one last heave, her first child came sliding out. The second one may have come out faster, but he came out to a no longer joyful room.

As the nurses had been cleaning his bean of a brother, they had discovered a small symbol on his chubby hand; a green heart outlined in a brilliant red: his soulmark. A second nurse quickly came and scrubbed clean the second brother, much to his chagrin. 

To the horror of everyone, a similar symbol lied on his hand. This time the middle heart was a brilliant red with a sickly green rim. 

"Ma'am..." The doctor began, struggling to find the words as he looked between the soul bound twins. "Your boys are-"

"What's wrong with them?" Their father barked, dread filling his sapphire eyes. 

A nurse sighed, adjusting the glasses on her nose. "T-they're soul bound...Together..." She breathes out, hands gripping the clipboard pressed tightly to his chest. The parents exchanged shocked looks as the doctor began again. 

"There are many...options for what to do in cases like these. You can set one out for adoption, or both if its easier." 

~♡♡♡♡~

Roman was 7 when he first questioned his soulmark. It happened after his teacher had given them a lecture on Soulmates. "Mom! Mom! Moooooom!" He squealed as he ran into her metallic gray car. "What?" His mom had giggled, turning to her rambunctious son.

"Wheres my soulmate?" He asked plainly, causing his mother to seize up, racking her brain for a premade excuse. "Why are you asking?" She muttered softly, buying herself as much time as she could. Roman gave the biggest grin he could manage, showing all his tiny teeth. "Miss Gala told us about them! She says we get our soulmarks-," he held up his heart clad hand, "-coloured when we touch them. So where's my soulmate momma? Its coloured like you and dads." His head tilted, imitating an owl.

His mother breathed softly." We... we wanted to protect you..." She looked away, thankful for her acting career. "But, well, you see when you were a little prince, you met your soulmate...she died from sickness after, baby." Roman's smile shattered, his body beginning to tremble.

"Why!?" He began to wail, hugging her legs as she petted his head. "That was just fates plan..." His Mother breathes solemnly.

~♡♡♡♡♡~

It took Remus a little longer to ask. He was 10 years old if we're being technical. It had been in an art class when the girls across from him were exchanging a pen, fingers brushing together. They had both let out an audible shriek as their hands glowed and their hearts sprung into color.

The entire class was in an uproar, confusion spreading like a wildfire through a lumber farm. The Sisters trying quickly to calm the screeching children. Remus meanwhile was observing his own hand. He normally wore gloves, upon the sister's request, but he had taken them off to observe his strange hearts. He glanced from the girls to his hand, eyebrows furrowed heavily, "What does it mean..?" He muttered in an unusually concentrated tone.

"Its a soul mark." An older kid, around 12, mumbled next to him, looking over his hand. "Wheres your soulmate?" The dark hair boy asked, seeming concerned. "What's that? Is it someone who will fuck my soul?" The boy across from him cringed majorly, while the oblivious Remus purely nibbled on his favorite red pen. The older boy looked down at him, his black cherry eyes full of confusion." You know," he shook his head,"Nevermind... just ask one of the Sisters."

And that's just what he did, he stood from his chair and left amongst the chaos. With a little pep in his step, he made his way quickly to his favorite Sister, the one who let him keep worms in his thermos.

"Sister Mary Cathy!" He chirped in his sing song voice, rap-tap-tapping on her old wooden door.

With a creak he opened the oak door, tracing the scratches of the door as the nun turned to him." Remus...shouldn't you be in class? You know you can't leave." Remus gave an indignant huff, "Ya but its total chaos and I hate being the least chaotic in a room."

The older woman sighed, mumbling a quite." At least he didn't throw a chair again..." Before straightening up, "Is there something you need?" Remus blurted out with such force that he recoiled,   
"Where'smySoulmate!?" The nun kept her stern face, they had known of the situation and rehearsed their excuse almost daily.

"We... we wanted to protect you... but," The boy was on the edge of his seat, "Your Soulmate didn't want you."

Thus, though several years apart, both boys hearts shattered. But lucky for them, though it took several years fates plan would soon be set in motion.


	3. A Typical Day For this Opposum

Remus sat up, greeting the world with a screeching yawn. 

"Can you not?" Remus' Roommate, Logan, peaked into the room, his beloved tie draped untied around his black dress shirt. Remus rolled his mahogany eyes, jumping up from the bed. 

"Relaaaaaax Lo Lo." The lithe mustache man stretched himself, making an effort to pop every joint as loudly as possible, relishing in Logan's cringing face. "Oh Lo!" He chirped softly, "For a nursing major you've got such a weak stomach. I mean you can't even sit through Saw." Logan rolled his eyes, adjusting his Warby Parkers.

"I can stand necessary violence, unlike some people, I prefer to ignore excessive gore. Particularly torture porn." Remus' mouth hung open like a dead fish, his face heating up as he yanked skinny jeans over his hairy legs. 

"Saw is not just torture porn! Your torture porn." His insult was only greeted with fits of laughter from the angle faced man. 

"Keep telling yourself that." 

With that Logan left the room, leaving Remus to squeeze into his Friday the 13th shirt and pop in his 7 piercings; As usual, he made sure to moan as loudly as possible when popping them in. "Oh Lo!" He sang as he slipped into the hall." Don't you just love the feeling of pain in the morning?"

"In the name of Hawkings... Remus at least make me a coffee if you're going to be a little shit." 

Remus laughed, shrugging and brewing his friend a pod of coffee. "Ya want any sugar or creamer honey?" His mock southern accent only causing his roommate to cup his ears. 

Without a response, Remus decided to put a few drops of creamer to keep his friend from downing pure shit water. "I'm going! Bye!" He hurried to the door, snatching his messenger bag on the way. The satchel was a canvas bag, colored beige, the flap was covered in pins of all kind. The lithe man grabbed his key and slipped on his black heeled combat boots. 

He checked his phone, which he'd grabbed when he was changing, and started muttering to himself. "That gives me a good two hours before classes..." He was cut off by a bulky body smashing into him. 

The pale man yelped, falling back, only to be caught by strong, Latino hands. "Careful" The man warned, setting him upright and hurrying away.  
Remus rolled his eyes, waving at the guy, "Thanks sexy asshole!"

With that, he bounced off into the nearby coffee shop. 

"Hey Trash Rat." A teen greeted from behind the counter. He looked deeply at Remus, his hazel eyes full of life and sass, despite the raccoon eyes painting him as a walking corpse.

Remus was about to reply when he heard someone snap from behind the teen. "Virgil Artemis Berun-Sanders!" A petite black man popped his head out of the small kitchen in the back, a coffee cup in hand. "Don't you insult costumers." 

Another voice spoke up, this one raspier and coming from a mid-sized man, who appeared to be cleaning dishes. "Patton, calm down he's just talking to his friend."

"Still mean." Patton retorted, handing Remus a cup of coffee." Here's the usual. That'll be 3 bucks and 25 fawns." The mustache took out his wallet, paying and retiring to his usual spot for writing.


	4. What's Mine is Mine

"Hey, Kid." The tall dishwasher greeted, his hands still draped in his iconic yellow gloves. 

"What's up Desmond?" Remus grinned up at him.

Shaking his head, Desmond sat across from the lanky man. "Shouldn't you be on your way to class?"

Remus' essay focused brain took a hot second to process the words that came from his elder's mouth. "Class...?" He muttered, looking at the clock on his computer. He grits his teeth, saving the project before deactivating his laptop." Thanks, Two-Face!" He chirped, running out the door and back towards campus. 

He made it just a few minutes before the professor. Only to find a buff Latino in his usual seat.

"You're in my seat." The words slipped free of Remus' lips before he could lock them away. The latino's head snapped up, a scowl forming on his pristine face.

"I thought high school was over..." He muttered, looking Remus in his eyes. "Look, kid, this is college, seats weren't assigned, so I can sit where I please." Remus snarled, putting his hands on his hips. He was about to chew this man out when he came up with a devious idea.   
"Oh fine you can have the seat." He purred, lifting the chair as much as he could.   
The man let out noises of protest as he was carried to another desk. 

"There!" Remus purred, taking the extra chair and going back to his usual spot. He heard the shorter man groan, but he paid no mind to it as the teacher came in. 

When the lesson finished, however, the shorter man loudly made his disdain known. "What did you think you were doing?" He circled the mustached man, preventing him from leaving. "You're an adult, what you did was extremely childish, rude, an-"

"So?" Remus asked nonchalantly, checking the time on his phone. The other sputtered for a moment, his face growing redder with anger. "I get it I'm a weird asshat who has no idea how society works. Anyway, I need to Go go or else my roommate will try to cook me broccoli." Remus said as he climbed over the desk to escape. "Anyway tootles, seat thief!" He chirped, blowing a kiss and naruto running out the door. 

The seat thief just stood, mouth agape. "Yup that's Remus for you." Shrugged the teacher, smiling. "Just don't let him get to you Roman, oh but do avoid sitting in his seat, he is oddly picky." 

Roman shook his head, not sure of what to do besides scratch the strange itch forming on his hand


	5. Party Time's are the Best Times

Remus bolted home, a smile spreading even wider as he saw his friend was just mounting his bike. It was rare that they saw each other outside of their morning discourse.

Remus cupped his hands over his mouths, chirping out, "Lo-Lo! I caught you!" His smile spread even wider when Logan shook his head. 

"Have you not got any other games to play?" 

Remus shook his head, walking towards the door. "Anyway I hope you have a pleasant time with Virgil, please don't achieve intoxication before you drive home." Logan put his glasses in his shirt pocket, speaking his usual monotone fashion. Remus nodded along. "Remus actually to me," Logan chastised, "You understand my concern. You're a twenty-four year old going to a highschool party. Do not get on a watchlist."

Remus clicked his tongue, crossing his arms. "Says the one who made out with a freshman senior year."

Logan scoffed, starting to bike off. "She forced herself on me and you know that!" And with that he left, leaving Remus to prepare for the party. 

~~~~~~~~

The trash panda was applying his lipgloss when he heard the ding-dong of the old doorbell. Coming, he texted as he ran downstairs. Remus flung open the door to find his tiny friend and a sunglasses-wearing-dress-clad boy. "You ready?" Virgil asked, blowing a tuft of hair from his freckled face. Remus nodded eagerly, only pausing to scratch his itchy hand. "Let's get there before that Pencil pusher gets back." The tiny teen spoke as he began moving towards his dad's old truck. 

The three twinks got into the car, taking off. 

Despite what Remus had told Logan, Patton, and Desmond, he was not taking Virgil to a highschool party; he was taking him to a full-blown fraternity party. 

Smirking, Remus guided the skinny teen towards the frat house. The guy in the back pipped up. "This is gonna be the shit." He said, causing Virgil to snicker. 

"Oh shut up Remy." He hissed out between laughs. 

"Focus on the road, Ve!" Remus admonished, "Car wrecks aren't an enjoyable way to die." Virgil sighed, pausing his laughter to focus back on the car lined road. 

"We're here!" Remy jabbed a polished finger from between the two, drawing their attention to the frat house just to their right.

~~~~

It felt like they had spent half of the party just trying to park. "I told you we should have gotten here earlier!" Virgil hissed, squeezing the old car into half a space and the nearby walkway. 

"Who wanted to do their make up?" Remy retorted, his arms folded over his chest.

"You!" Virgil growled back, parking and exiting the car.

Remy paused for a moment, chuckling. "I know, I just hoped you'd forgotten." He too tried to get out, only to have Virgil repeatedly slam the door in his face.

"Virgil-" Remus began only to be cut off by the emo.

"What?" The emo snapped, slamming the door on Remy's face once again.

"If you really want to keep him in, use the child's lock." The trash man grabbed the keys from Virgil 's hand, locking the car. "Now we have a party to get too." With that he lead his tiny best friend towards the wolves den.


	6. The Drunkness and the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's coming up, even though I don't celebrate, do you guys want a solo Christmas special? It'd just be mostly Remus, Patton, Desmond, and Logan prepping for Christmas. I'm not doing a jump ahead to Roman with Remus, because I don't want to.

Once inside, Remus immediately begun directing Virgil towards the lazily set up drinks table. "You get one alcoholic drink Designated Driver! So make it count." Remus cupped Virgils shoulders, grinning mischievously. Virgil rolled his eyes, grabbing a beer can and nesting himself on a bean bag to watch a super Mario match.

The taller grabbed himself a bottle, heading off to mingle with the other theater majors, well the few invited to the party.

Remus drank his beer, than another, than a rum and coke, and Ooooh are those shots?Remus didn't remember how many it took, but he was way past intoxicated. 

He was stumbling around and having fun until he bumped into a familiar hot man.

"Seat thief!" He bawked, laughing his ass off as he gripped to the stronger.

"Oh it's you again..." Roman said through gritted teeth. "Look I'm sorry you took my seat but you didn't have to be an-" He was quickly cut off by a kiss being placed on his lips.

"Your hot! And that sucks, because I know you won't be with me..." Remus trailed off in a drunken sob. "Because not even my soulmate wanted me!" Remus slurred, while Roman was taken aback by the drunken confession, all he could do was try to calm Remus down. When that failed he just carried Remus off to his room deep in the house.

"See?" Remus asked, sniffling loudly. "Your probably just going to take advantage of me! Just like everyone I tried to love!" The racoon man's eyeshadow ran down his cheeks as he sobbed into Roman's tuxedo shirt.

Roman shook his head, scoffing at the notion. "Look... Remus was it, I'm not going to take advantage of you. I'm just going to help you wait off all that alcohol. Now drink some water you seat stickler."

That was the last thing Remus remembered before passing out in his savors arm.  
\-----

The next morning was too cliche to be real. Remus awoke in an unbelievably soft bed, surrounded by the sounds of chirping birds. This made him growl, even though the noise hurt his throbbing head.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." He whimpered, retreating back beneath the sweet smelling blankets. He sat like this, clutching his aching skull, until a new noise sent new pain through his head. 

"Are you awake?" A soft voice called as a large man creaked the boards beneath him. Remus cried in agony, burrowing his head deeper into his hand desperate for reprieve. Luckily it came in the form of the soft voices hand offering him water and tylenol. He swallowed both quickly before curling back up underneath the sheets. "You probably shouldn't have drank so much, lightweight." The soft voice taunted much to Remus' dismay.

"Can you shuddap?" Remus hissed through grit teeth, tears pooling at the corners of his dirt colored eyes. "You're only gonna make it worse you pissfire." 

Roman, the soft voiced man, stood above Remus, clutching his mouth to halt laughter. "Alright, alright, I'll be back in an hour with donuts." He turned and left, attempting to be quite as he did so. 


	7. True hearts

Roman headed down the stairs, stepping over his frat brothers and empty solo cups just to make it out. 

Once outside he power walked to his barely hanging on Civic and hopped in. 

"Hey man." A girl croaked from the back seat, making the tanned god jump from his seat. 

"Jesucristo, Chloe! You scared my socks off. I thought you were a dragon witch" The masculine perfection barked from the front seat. Drawing a chuckle from the lanky Scottswoman.

"Dragon Witch, Really Ro? You still think of your imaginary villain? Why not think I was some hobo druggie or a killer doll who has a date with a six year old boy." Roman rolled his eyes as she spoke, giving a scoff once she finished. 

"You know I don't like imagining terrible things!" Roman brushed a loose hair strand from his eyes, glaring back at her. "So instead of thinking a," He bit his lip before finishing." Druggie is hiding behind me, I choose a fantasy creature I never loose to." Chloe nodded in understanding, stretching herself out in his back seat. "And before you ask why I'm here, I'm going to get breakfast." Roman sucked in a breath, buckling himself in, "Now buckle up or get out, I am not getting fined for your lazy butt." 

The backseat guest gave another short chuckle, buckling herself into the seat on the far right. "You Americans are so weird, I still don't get your cars." The latino just scoffed, grinning widely as he drove from the parking lot.  
"I have to tell you something." Roman spoke in a near whisper as he drove towards the grocery store. 

"Are you finally seeing someone? I mean we love you Ro but me and Marco don't need a third wheel every date." Chloe smirked up at her American friend as he tried to recover from the blow to his ego. 

"No! But I found out my parents are liars." 

Chloe raised an eyebrow at his chipper tone. "An' what's got you jolly?" 

Roman beamed as he parked the old Civic in a close spot. "I found my soulmate! My parents lied, he's alive and I wasn't planned straight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! I can't believe the year is almost over. There's been so many fantastic and not so great things happening this year but it's been a good year for my creativity. Any of you got fun plans for the new year? How about goals you know you won't go through with?


	8. Fear is powerful

Remus sat up once his head gave into the painkiller. "Note to self... hangovers aren't as fun as first thought." He stood up, croaking. Looking around, he assessed every detail of the small two bedded room, trying to figure out his location. "Looks like the frat house..." He walked out the door to confirm his suspicions.

The scene in front of him looked like something out of an old college movie. The stairs and hallways were lined with passed out drunks and mountains of red Solo cups. Remus had to catch himself before he tripped over a half empty bottle of Vodka. "Animals." He huffed out in a prissy tone. A giggle replaced it quickly as he hopped upon the banister, choosing to ride the old wood to avoid the drunks. 

The creaky relic barely remained standing as the giraffe of a man slipped down its polished wooden surface. As soon as he hopped off it gave an utterance of relief, settling back into place. Remus just moved to make his way out the door. That was till the non touched his bare hand. 

In that moment his chipper attitude came to a screeching halt as he realized it. The soft embrace. The tight grip that kept what must never be seen. Gone.

His hold on himself slipped, all he could do consciously was shove his bare hands into the possessive embrace of his jeans. With autopilot on he made his way out the door only to be greeted by a familiar face. "Hey are you ok?" Roman asked, moving the donuts to his other hand to catch Remus.

"I have to go." The gaunt man barely registered his own mumbling as he attempted to brush past the large door block.

"Wait please stop we need to talk." Remus' autopilot snapped off but with it his fight or flight response kicked in.

"Get out of my way!" He snarled, shoving as hard as he could at the bulky latino. "I don't have anything to say to you!" He turned to run but before he could he decided he needed to cover his ass." Except for this... Stay as far away from me as you can Roman! I don't want to see your face within three feet of me." He flapped his arms to exaggerate his point. 

"But we're soul-" Roman tried to call after but his angry Giraffe was long gone. Lithe limbs had carried him off like a bird when winter first touches the land.

The theater major just held his hand, tears beginning to roll down his soft cheeks.  
__________

Remus didn't know where he was going but he kept walking. He'd have followed his legs off the end of a peer if that's where his subconscious believed he belonged. 

He finally stopped at an old, grayish brown home. Everything about the home seemed standard, the garage, the swing on the porch, even the two cars nestled happily in the car. Remus couldn't help but smile, his feet guiding him up the sidewalk and to the glass clad door. He swallowed softly, pressing his dry finger to the well used, yellow lit doorbell. Ding-Dong. The crisp sound rolled through the air, followed by a crash from the kitchen and the pitter patter of feet rushing to the door. "I've got it! Just clean up the mess." A tired hiss came from Damien as he messed with the lock.

"No its ok! Let me greet the guest." 

"Patton no!" Damien groaned, causing Remus grin to grow wider. Even with all the chaos in his life he was glad his closet friends remained the same. The door swung open and the Octopus all but flung himself in, tackling the yellow clad man. "Ficken Hölle, what's wrong man?" He pet the younger man's head, pulling him inside.

"Who is it?" Patton chirped from the kitchen. Before his soulmate could respond the sweater clad man walked out, his chest bathed in batter and a ball python climbing over his glasses. "Oh Remus! I wasn't expecting you. It looks like I'll have to make extra. You're staying for dinner right?"

Remus gave a small nod, biting his lip as he noticed the worried glimpses exchanged between the soulmates. "Is Virge here..?" The normally proud man asked, feeling himself twitch with agitation. 

"Oh ya!" Patton put on his false smile." He's upstairs painting, If you head on up can you bring him some water. He keeps forgetting to drink." Remus rolled his eyes, he knew this was them trying to tell him to care for himself. But in that moment he didn't care, he flipped open a flour covered cabinet, grabbed a drinking glass and poured his friend the water. 

"Thanks." He brayed, skipping upstairs in an attempt to hide his mood. Once upstairs though he dropped in, kicking the door open. "I'm full of stress and a mess. Virgil I swear if you don't help me I'm gonna undress!" He giggled a little, shutting the door behind him. 

"I'm busy!" A tired mouse squeaked from behind a table full of clay figured. 

"Too busy for your best friend?" Remus glared at the floor, eyes suddenly widening when he spotted the scattered pile of clothes. "Oh I see you are~ I'll just leave ya to do your nasty." With that said, he turned and walked back out the door.

"Lucky bastard." The filthy virgin whimpered, sliding down the door.

It took a little over 2 minutes for Virgil to come out the door. "Hey Re..." The purple man mumbled hoarsely." You wanna come in?" Remus nodded, thrusting the half glass of water into his hands.

"I better get the details. Forget I said I was depressed or whatever I need to know." Back to his old self the green man bounced his way into the room. Virgil gave an eyeroll, sipping the water and heading after. 

"I did not 'hook up' with anyone I just got clay on my hoodie and like a fucking idiot I tripped on my laundry basket." 

"And then fell on some dudes dick." The elder concluded, skipping to the bed. He looked around, dropping down to look under the bed. His best friend groaned, kicking a phone under his work bench.

"Just tell me what's got you so..." Virgil waved his arms as he couldn't find the words to describe his state.

With a sigh, Remus showed his soulmark." Someone knows... I don't know who but fuck its gonna be hell. I mean if they know its gonna spread like wildfire... Ooh boy they'll keep asking what's wrong with m-" His tangent was interrupted by the buzz of Virgil's phone.

"One second." The teen pulled his phone out, a quizzical look passing over his face." Uh... Remus your calling me."


	9. Curious Fates in Cold Storms

Roman had no idea what to do. He'd just watched his soulmate stomp out the door. Even more flabbergasted than him, his bestfriend could only mumble apologies. "We need to find him..." The latino spoke assuredly, walking up towards his room. "I'm sure he left something in my room." 

"Roman you need to think this through. He could be one of the free soul people, you need to take every variable into account." Chloe headed up after, pleading with her lovesick friend. He just shook his head, determinedly searching the bed for any thing left behind. 

To his delight he found at the foot of the bed, buried under his soft sheets was a phone nested in an adorable raccoon case with angry eyebrows drawn on. 

"Fate wants us together and so we belong together!" 

"Roman sweetheart no..." Chloe begin as he opened the phones contacts. She desperately tried to snatch the phone from his clutch as he dialed the first number. "You're a bloody idiot!" She growled, leaving quickly. 

"Hello this is Logan Epischjam. Yes I know you know who I am Remus but it's in my best interest to always respond with my full name." Roman paused, he wasn't actually sure what to say. Sure he could tell this "Logan" guy everything but what if he was Remus boyfriend? His contact did have a lot of hearts. "Remus I swear if you're about to-"

Logan was quickly cut off by a shakey breath. "Wait what's wrong? Why aren't you speaking? Remus Trashcan Ross answer this phone right now or I'll lock you out of the fridge!"

"Hi... well this isn't Remus calling, he just left his phone at my place." Roman worked against his pounding to maintain a calm voice.

"Why didn't you just say? Give me your name and adress and I'll come pick it up for him." Logan spoke slow as if he were asking an old lady had she actually turned on her computer. Roman smiled a little to himself, I guess this is what my sweet does to people, he did seem hyper. 

"Are you still there?" Logan derailed my thoughts back onto the reality track.

"Uh... Oh! Ya I'm still here. My name is Roman Sandoval, I'm not comfortable with you knowing my home adress so how about we meet at the coffee shop. You know the one on Horton Road? Pawsitive Brew?" 

The man on the other side let out a groan. "I am aware of it. I'll meet you there in an hour. I'll be wearing all black with a indigo tie. Not blue, indigo."

Jeez does this guy plan to rob the shop afterwards? Roman sighed before speaking up. "I'll see you then, we should meet by..." He trailed off, checking the time on the phone. "2, that gives us both 37 minutes to get there."

"Sounds agreeable." And with that, everything was settled. 

~~~~~

Roman paced outside of the closed doors of the coffee shop. The icy chill begged him to take shelter but he held steadfast. "I hope he doesn't ditch me..." He mumbled, the last of his warmth pouring out. 

"I do not 'ditch' when I make plans." A familiar voice spoke monotonously. Walking into Roman's sight was a well dressed man that radiated confidence, even with his loose blonde hair. "Especially plans concerning Remus. Consistency is key when dealing with him." Logan adjusted the tie around his neck, holding out his hand. "Now if you could transfer the phone to my hand we can both go home."

"No!" Roman blurted out quickly. "I mean wait..." He corrected when he noticed the taller man flinch. Taking a breath to calm himself he tried again. "You see I... Well Remus and I met last night and he's my soulmate i guess? I mean I saw our hearts...." 

Logan somehow grew more rigid. "Transfer the phone to me and never, and I must emphasize never, communicate with Remus again. You empathy lacking emotion devastator." His words were icicles, cold and sharp. His grey eyes changing from a calm ash to a brewing storm. 

"You can't be serious!" Roman scoffed, clutching the phone tighter to his chest. "I'm his soulmate! I'm entitled to at least see him. I don't even care if he's aromantic." The storm crackled with thunder as Logan raised his hand and struck Roman hard across his symmetrical jaw. 

"Your entitled to nothing. You haven't been since you rejected him. Now because you don't know his personality and his body resembles that of a super model you think your entitled to him? I may not believe Hell exists but you deserve to burn in the ninth circle! Обман сына опального мула!" And with that Logan stormed off, the furious tornado clouding the facts. Particularly the fact that he left the phone in Roman's grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase used by Logan was "Cheating son of a disgraced mule" in Russian.


	11. Sorry

I've been working on the next chapter for way too long. So I'm putting the book on hiatus until I can figure my life out


End file.
